


venus, mars, jupiter

by shitty_waifu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Galaxy Garrison, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty_waifu/pseuds/shitty_waifu
Summary: Keith never got along with his peers much anyways.





	venus, mars, jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ya, this is pretty graphic so heed the tags and proceed with caution pls

Keith enjoys flight simulations, especially ones that are solo missions. Navigating through an asunder could-have-been planet and fighting Jupiter's formidable surface gravity left him feeling accomplished and at peace--more so than earlier at least. The everyday bustle of peers really wore Keith down, but being able to sneak in his own downtime (even if it is in the form of adjusting thrusters or avoiding a fall in with Jupiter's atmospheric depressions) was really worth it in the end. It was what he found fun, to be able to hone in on his piloting skills even if he's not exactly permitted current access to the flight simulator, it's all in good use anyhow.

Keith has to remind himself that he needs rest when his hands move on their own accord, hovering over the control panel to initiate another mission. It takes a rational reminder for him to clamber out of the simulator and into the hall. When he's out, he rewards himself with a well deserved stretch, relaxing knotted muscles and recirculating his blood flow. It's about time he should head back to his dorm. Curfew has passed and if he's caught, well, that would be another demerit.

The halls are quite when he passes through them with care. The natural clock that ticks away at hours of conscious activity winds down for a much needed rest and Keith is ready to provide. He's almost back to his dorm anyways, he's just a few hallways away. He rounds a corner and unexpectedly collides with something that's too warm to be a wall. A first reaction might be an apology, but Keith is only left to wonder why anyone else is out in the halls so late (unless he's been caught by a superior officer), but bright orange tells him otherwise.

He's about to vocalize his own thoughts. He opens his mouth, only manages to get out a clipped _What_ when the air is squeezed from his lungs in a swift punch and his arms are twisted behind his back at a painful angle. Epinephrine suffuses throughout his body in more fight than flight, and his body _knows_ to fight, but he's being dragged by orchestrated assailants and a gag is being tied around his head. That makes him fight harder, mind supplying the worst. He kicks and manages to land impact on someone's leg but a telling sharpness at his jugular is warning enough. Pride wants him to be stupid, but Keith knows better as his body ceases up reluctantly. With better ease that Keith hates himself for, he's being shoved into a room, pneumatic doors gliding shut behind them in a foreboding seal.

Rope is wrapped around his arms in a painful burn, braided fibers digging into him like an indelible brand. Even through the itchy fabric of his uniform, he can feel the way it binds him. Keith is then spun around and shoved once again, landing hard on his back against a cold metal floor. Now, with his head lolled back and painfully ringing from the impact, Keith can examine his surroundings at a more conscious level. He's in a conveniently spacious supply closet and the lights above floodlight his hypersensitivite eyes. It's still kind of crowded but they manage. There's at least three people around him, two holding his legs down and one keeping the blade at his neck a constant. Keith can hear the clamor of a fourth and fifth one at the door.

The fifth one saunters into Keith's vision and he feels like that face is vaguely familiar. He's always been bad with names but the excited stench that this band exudes informs him that they're all alphas. Five's legs fold beneath him into a squat and Keith hates himself for not fighting back enough, for not preventing this, for not being _strong_ enough. His throat is dry and his heart pounds and no matter how hard he tries to regulate his breathing, he knows none of it works because he's still surrounded by the shit-eating grin of these alphas.

The blood rushing through Keith's ears is so loud that he barely notices when Five begins to talk. "You sure like to think you're tough shit for an omega bitch."

From out of the borders of Keith's vision, Four speaks up. "Shouldn't we blindfold him? What if he--"

Five cuts him off, the obvious ringleader. "'Course not. He's such a hotshot, he has too much pride to admit he was overpowered and fucked by five alphas." And Keith hates how right he is, how shame already manifests in the matrix of his chest. "'Sides, the way he walks around all high and mighty, like he's better than everyone else just 'cause he's the top of the class--I'd say he's asking for it."

The din of amused laughs around Keith is deafening. The leer that Five redirects towards him is even worse.

"So here's how it's gonna work." The knife presses closer against the swell of Keith's adam's apple, so close to drawing blood that a breath too deep could cause a wound. Five's fingers trail lightly towards the collar of his shirt and with abject unconcern, begin to unbutton his uniform. "We're _all_ going to get to have our way with you. We'll take turns. I'm sure you'll love all the cock anyway, it's probably the only way you were able to become the top pilot. You and Shirogane always seemed too close."

At that, Keith kicks his legs, biting hard against his gag and hoping that miracles are real, that his binds would come undone so he could kill this alpha asshole for even _implying_ that Shiro would ever do such a thing.

Five laughs and presses a spread hand over Keith's sternum, successfully pinning him down while his accomplices tighten their hold. Keith's top is completely unbuttoned now, the only barrier between Five's searing palm and Keith's skin is a thin undershirt. He wastes no time in ripping it open to reveal the ivory skin that lies beneath it, chest rising and falling in anger and reluctant fear. Then Keith's pants are unbuttoned and yanked down unceremoniously, underwear following immediately after. For better access, one shoe is yanked off and one leg is freed from its confines. His pants hang carelessly off the other ankle, but it makes accommodations between them so much easier. The air is cool and biting on his skin and with all his effort, Keith tries to close his legs, face painting red in shame but the two at his legs force his thighs apart.

Five calls Four over, who settles between Keith's tense thighs. Five parts with one last ugly grin. "You had it coming, bitch."

Four goes first. He kneels in front of Keith, the soft touches of his hands a sick mockery against quivering limbs. He inhales and sighs with pleasure. "You smell so good, even on those suppressants we can still smell how fertile you are. It's your fault for tempting us, for walking around like that and expecting us to not act on our natural impulses." Four leans in; Keith tries to scurry back and avoid his touch, but he can only shrink away so much before he's physically stopped by the body that wields the knife behind him. _One_ Keith coins.

Hot lips inevitably singe Keith's neck, a nose nuzzling against his skin where his scent emanates the strongest. Keith squeezes his eyes shut and tries to remain calm, even if everything isn't at all. He's always known that his heats have been too strong and he's never been sure why, he just knew that finding proper suppressants proved to be a drag and once he did his scent wasn't completely quelled but it was good enough.

A wet tongue laps at his throat and Keith's body jolts. He tries to push away the offending touch but the knife at his neck is a glaring deterrent. Four just laughs, hands crawling up his chest where his fingers flick pert nipples. Keith chokes on his gag and shakes his head, hoping dearly that this will just stop, that he won't have to go through this, that this is all just a terrible nightmare.

"I want you to get wet for me," Four croons grossly. Hot breath ghosts over his skin, trailing lower and lower and Four is looking up at him with that same smug grin. "It'll hurt less." Suddenly his mouth is against Keith's nipple. Keith's body jerks violently, legs trying desperately to press together, as if that would bar off the aggressor. But he can't move much, not with the way he's being pinned down.

The wet heat upon Keith's flesh makes him want to vomit. He can feel the way tears threaten his waterline but he fights the urge for his own threadbare dignity. _This isn't what I want, this isn't what I want._ The vulgar, sloppy sounds Four makes against his chest, tugging his nipples and biting his skin, make Keith yowl against his gag. Four takes obvious pleasure in Keith's struggle, reaching between his own legs to palm himself to full mast. When he detaches, Keith's chest is a mess of hickies and saliva.

Four's hands travel to the apex of Keith's thighs, fingers swiping through slick. The alpha raises a hand, presses his thumb and index finger together and then separates them to show off Nature's lubricant. "You're getting so wet. You really do want this, don't you?" It's not a question.

Five grows noticeably impatient. "Just hurry up and fuck him already!"

"Okay, okay," Four grumbles. He unzips his pants, pulling himself out with a few relaxed strokes before he steadies himself on his knees. Keith shakes his head and wails, fighting against his assailants so hard that he feels the knife nick against his neck but in the moment, he can't care. He tries to close his legs, push the man away from him-- _anything_ , but Four persists. He lines himself up and forces his way in.

Keith's back arches off the floor, body going taut and spasming while his head lolls back. The tears he tried so desperately to dam spring free, running down his cheeks in hot tracks. No amount of slick could have helped ease him through such a violent thrust. Four groans, content and fulfilled once he's completely sheathed.

"Oh man, you're so tight." He grinds into Keith, rocking against him as he moans. He's too busy basking in his own ecstasy he barely notices the way Keith sobs incoherently, screwing his eyes shut like it would help detach him from reality. "Aw, are you crying? Guys, he's crying."

"It's kinda hot," one of the alphas at Keith's feet says.

The one behind Keith laughs ( _One_ Keith hazily remembers), blade slackening for a short second while he pulls himself out and jerks his cock in tandem with Four's sporadic rutting. One's cock is right next to Keith's face and he turns his head away weakly to avoid it. Luckily, One doesn't seem to care in the moment, too busy watching the show before him.

"A-ah, _fuck_ ," Four pants, fingers tightening so hard around Keith's waist that Keith knows he will feel the phantom of those bruises for weeks. "I-I'm gonna--"

"Pull out, idiot!" An alpha at Keith's feet shoves him. "Come on his stomach or something! You can't knot him, the rest of us want a turn!"

Four obliges begrudgingly. He pulls out and hunches over Keith, stroking himself to completion until he chokes on a groan, hot breath fanning over Keith's face where he looms too close. He comes in ropes over Keith's stomach. He doesn't get much time to admire his work because he's immediately being shoved out of the way.

"Get the knife, stupid. You had your fun." One and Four exchange places. Once One is between Keith's legs, he brushes back his sweaty fringe in faux tenderness. The fingers on Keith's cheek make him cringe. He tries to glare as best as he can, make a visual threat of death through his eyes alone because the gag in his mouth won't let him vocalize how he'll dismember every one of them and bury their remains. The alpha doesn't seem to notice or care. "I'll make you feel better. No worries." And he pushes in.

Keith gurgles, head falling back. Drool gathers in his mouth, soaking the gag until its wet and heavy against his tongue. Trying to kick away still proves to be futile. One grabs him by the hips and slams his body back onto his cock. With a sob, Keith's eyes roll back, body aching and burning from the abuse. With each painful thrust, the air is forced out of Keith's lungs. He has to remind himself to try and breath through the gag--he doesn't want to choke. But his body is violently jerked and dragged until One reaches completion. One's cock twitches disgustingly in Keith's body and Keith wishes he could melt into the floor and never have to remember this again.

One is a little more silent than Four. He pulls out with a grunt and clambers over Keith's body, fucking his own hand until he orgams onto Keith's face. Hot and sticky white land over the bridge of his nose and against his cheek, some even dripping from his chin. The mix of come and tears makes Keith thrash but a harsh slap against his face quickly subdues him.

"Shut up, bitch." One wipes his hand on Keith's shuddering body.

Keith knows that he should fight, that he should kick and scream as loud as he could until he was free and then maybe he could escape but his limbs weighed heavy like led and his mind trudged through molasses. Weak attempts are made but his body is tired. He knows he'll hate himself later but soon the faces that pant and groan and sweat with exertion above him blur together. Specifics don't matter. What matters is that he's dirty and gross and covered in sweat, tears and come and his neck is nicked with the blood of his retaliation.

When the first four alphas have finally had their way they back off and all that's left is Five.

There's a lot of anger that burns through Keith's veins. Anger at the fact that he's not weak, he _knows_ he's not weak but right now he feels so helpless and useless. Right now he doesn't know what to do. He's had cuts and bruises and blisters but these ones hurt so much more than any others. They burn into his skin like a brand that will never heal despite its surface level appearance. He wants to kill, he wants to hurt them, he wants to _make them pay_ but his drive is stagnant. The shutter of a camera makes Keith want to hurl.

"Just like that," one of the alphas coos--Keith can't tell, his mind is so sluggish he can barely register the idea that these alphas have managed to sneak in recreational paraphernalia. It makes him wonder what else they've got as he tries to ignore the blackmail album that's being forged in his name.

The phone gets tossed to a lackey before Five drops between Keith's spread legs. "My turn," he grins. Fingers tangle in silk black, twisting so painfully that Keith chokes in a gasp of air, eyes widening. His body is flipped, knees hitting hard against the cold floor. As soon as his face hits the ground, he fights his way into a kneel. An attempt to wrench himself free only earns another scalp burning grip in his hair. His head is lifted and then slammed back against the floor; Keith is sure he tastes the iron of blood in his mouth.

The weight of his assailant is heavy against his back and the knife reappears. If Keith moves too much, he may cause his own bloodbath.

"I think you know your consequences if you scream." The gag comes undone.

"I'll kill you," Keith rasps and his voice is so foreign, even to his own ears.

The alpha just laughs. "I just wanna hear your pretty moans. That too much to ask?" And he slams in, Keith's body jarring forward, dragging against the floor and it _hurts_. Keith sobs out and it's not the first time tonight that he berates himself for showing weakness. But his body convulses with cries all while the fifth alpha reams him open with his cock.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts _so much_ and Keith knows that he can't do anything about it. Each thrust is accentuated by the sick squelch of slick. Keith can feel it streaming down his thighs, causing a messy _drip, dropped_ mess between his spread knees.

Five pants hot against the nape of his neck. "I'm gonna fuck you better than Shirogane ever has. I'll breed you so good, you'll be full of my pups. Better than Shirogane's, eh?" The alpha grunts, blunt nails digging into Keith's hips as he grinds forward, making the omega heave and weep. "And you're gonna take my knot perfectly like the omega slut you are."

"No!" Keith twists under his grasp, scrambling beneath him to get away. "No, no, no! Please! I don't wanna get pregnant, please!" Keith can only choke a clipped scream when the alpha slams his face against the floor again. He's not sure what's happening anymore, only aware that his face is soaked in dried come and tears and he's repeating his plea over and over.

_I don't wanna get pregnant, I don't wanna get pregnant, I don't wanna get pregnant, please, please, don't._

And then he feels the fifth alpha's dick twitch and his rythmn becomes animal. He growls in his throat and holds Keith's thrashing body down against the cold floor while he tips over the precipice of his pleasure. Liquid fire saturates Keith's body from the inside out until he's raw and crying brokenly in a mess of come and tears. The knot that stretches him open only makes him sob harder. The more he fights against it, the more it hurts.

Finally, the alpha's knot deflates and he pulls out. Keith's throat is too sore to cry anymore when he feels come ooze out of him and seep down his legs.

His mind is fizzled and his body numb. He hears the faint commotion of the alphas cleaning themselves up and conversing lewdly. They tear apart his undershirt further, using the remains to lazily wipe him up (but not before they get in a few more pictures). They don him haphazardly and cut his binds free, knowing cockily that there's no fight left.

Keith is barely hanging on to consciousness when the door glides shut behind them and he's left alone and engulfed in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> keith is my fave so ofc i love hurting my faves
> 
>  
> 
> ~~sorry~~


End file.
